


It's Okay

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Mark comforts Lexie when the competition to survive the merger gets to her.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just started season 6 and am trying to power through before the semester starts. Meredith/Derek is my main ship but I'm really starting to love these two. Enjoy.

It wasn’t fair, Lexie thought. She had finished med school, passed her intern exam, gotten close with Meredith, and finally had a relationship. It was all falling into place. It was, anyway, before Webber announced the merger with Mercy West.

She had never felt stress like this before. It was more than stress: it was fear, anxiety, paranoia. She couldn’t lose her job and transfer to another hospital. Leaving her friends and family wasn’t an option. It left her no choice but to work herself to the bone to avoid being let go.

Lexie lasted about two weeks. She finally lost it when she bumped into Mark while running to pathology to get some lab results she ordered.

“Slow down, Little Grey,” Mark said.

She burst into tears. The smirk on Mark’s face was quickly replaced with worry. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s the merger,” Lexie explained. “I’m so scared about losing my job. I’ve been working my ass off for almost ten years, Mark. I can’t be fired and have to leave you and Meredith and everyone.” She was sobbing into his scrub top.

“Let’s do this in private.” He led her to the on-call room and sat down on a bed with her.

“Look at me, Lex.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her face was tear stained and her breathing uneasy.

“You’re going to be okay. You’re a great resident. You work hard and you care and you’re smart as hell. Besides, Chief would never fire a Grey, let’s be honest.”

She smiled. “Thanks. I haven’t slept in thirty six hours or so and this is killing me. I really needed that.”

“Let’s get some rest right now. We’re surrounded by beds.”

Lexie laughed. “Mark Sloan actually sleeping in the on-call room? Times really are changing around here.”

“All thanks to you, babe. Lie down, get some sleep.” As Lexie felt her head hit the pillow and Mark’s arm draped on her, she felt peace for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
